The Pain of Pleasure
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: When the Earth is invaded by the saiyans Bulma escapes from Vegeta only to fall into the hands of Frieza. But when Bulma escapes from Frieza, she soon realises that neither of her previous capturers have any inclination to give her up. Frieza/Bulma/'Geta
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ; I get no money for doing this._

Author Note: _'The Pain of Pleasure'_ was first written in the year 2000, it was my first serious Odd Couple fic, and yes, it is a Frieza/Bulma/Vegeta love triangle. 

The fic is written in two parts – this is first part and it is followed by _'Chains and Bonds'_ – it's disturbing yet satisfying sequel.

I feel it is only fair to warn people that this fic contains Odd Couples as well as some rape, torture and sex scenes pf varying degrees. The exception to this is if you are reading this at fanfiction.net, because then you are getting an edited version. I ask people to keep an open mind with this fic, for despite the inherent darkness in this fic, it is an enjoyable story with an original and intricate plot.

~*~ Prologue ~*~

Someone, some anonymous person long ago, once told me that every being is a slave his or her own destiny. That it is through our predestined choices and decisions that we follow our path in life, that each being is not truly responsible for their own fate, and that nothing we do can change the path preordained for us.

Not love.

Not hate.

Nothing.

There is nothing in this world that can prevent our fates from unravelling once we have started the ball rolling. No matter how we may struggle against the tide, the most we will ever achieve is to forestall the inevitable.

The underlying truth to it all is that we are all but slaves to destiny.

I learnt this the day that Frieza's troops invaded my home, the Earth. That was the day that my world fell apart, the day it shattered like a fragile bauble. I can't remember much; time has blurred memories that were once clear as glass…but I do remember the screams of fear and the deep staining red of blood on my hands.

 I can remember watching Yamcha and Krillen slaughtered in front of me. I can remember Goku desperately ordering me to save Gohan and Chichi. To flee Frieza and leave out doomed world. I can remember quite clearly how solemn Goku's voice had been and how he'd smelt of sweat and blood when I'd hugged him a final goodbye.

His blood had stayed on my hands long after I washed them clean. 

It stains them still.

We never did find out what had happened to Goku – Chichi and I that is. Chichi used to wake up from nightmares so terrifying that they slowly drove her insane. Deep down, Chichi still held onto the hope that maybe her husband had survived somehow, but the truth was slowly driving her insane.

I at least knew better then hold onto fragile hope. 

I'd watched as one of Frieza's soldiers had literally torn Yamcha in half - as though he had been made of tissue paper. 

Goku _was_ dead. 

I felt it in my bones just as surely as I felt the past was going to shadow Chichi and I for a very long time. Like a stalker following an innocent through the darkness in the deep of night

I never knew how right I was about the past following us as we fled into the endless oblivion of space, but I was soon to learn that escaping our past was truly impossible.

I now know better then to believe, as I once did, that we are free to make out own choices. We may believe that we choose out own paths in life, but the truth is much darker.

The truth is that everyone is born a slave in some way or another, and whatever choices we make every last one of us is bound to our own unique destiny.

This is something that we cannot escape, for we all but slaves with fate as our cruel master.

**~*~**


	2. Chapter 1

**~*~ Chapter 1**** ~*~**

Bulma screamed hoarsely as she struggled in the grasp of the green haired goon, kicking at his shins every chance she got as he carried her down the echoing hallway. She was clothed only in the dull grey coverall that was standard dress for those who had been condemned to dwell within the prison cells of Lord Frieza's battle cruiser. The coverall hid the cuts and bruises that marred her skin, but even the shapeless cloth couldn't hide the fact that Bulma was truly beautiful.

Her body was the kind that young teenage girls fantasise about having when they become women. Her hair, although mattered and knotted from neglect, was a brilliant sky blue and reached almost to her waist. Her skin was the pale milky white colour that was only present on people who hadn't seen sunlight in years, but it was her eyes that were truly captivating. They were a brilliant sapphire blue and showed every emotion that Bulma felt, and right now they were flashing and sparking with rage as she twisted and fought to free herself from her latest capturer.

"Damn you! Let me go!" Her voice was husky, as though she didn't use it often, but there was a slight accent to her voice that made anyone who heard it pause and listen. Bulma screamed as loudly as she possibly could as Zarbon threw her to the ground and resorted to dragging her along the ground. The floor of the hallway was a metallic steel grating and within being dragged a few metres Bulma's face was already bleeding from a particularly nasty scrape. 

Tears were beginning to blur her vision but she refused to cry.  She had allowed herself to be a prisoner of her fear for far too long! She would never allow herself to become a victim ever again; even if it killed her she would never give in to her captors! Bulma screamed wordlessly with rage and kicked at Zarbon again, struggling like a wild thing even though she knew it was useless.

He was far stronger then her and he knew it.

"Now, now Love. You should be honoured that you were chosen to _service _the needs of the great Lord Frieza." Zarbon drawled smoothly as he reached down and ran a caressing hand through Bulma's hair, continuing to unceremoniously drag her towards Frieza's throne room.  He smirked despite himself as she pulled away and spat at him, her eyes glittering angrily as she gathered her strength and lunged at him, managing to land a vicious kick in his stomach. Zarbon laughed as he knocked her to the ground with ease. It amused him no end how she continued to struggle despite the hopelessness of her situation. Her struggles were about as effective as a tiny mouse trying to fight off a wild cat and the girl knew it.

"Well I don't feel _special!" Bulma gasped as she desperately clawed at Zarbon's hands, trying to make him let her go. She dug her nails into his smooth blue skin but Zarbon appeared not to notice.  "I don't want to be raped by __that monster!"  Bulma shrieked in alarm as they approached a metal door. A cold feeling of foreboding settled upon her and she began to thrash around crazily, trying to squirm free from his grasp before he could force her into the room. _

Bulma tried to bite Zarbon's hands but before she could he slapped her across her face none too gently and bright red stars of pain exploded across her vision. Bulma fell back into his grasp limply and clutched at her face as the pain rolled over her in waves. She hadn't been hit that hard since she'd been in the tender care of Vegeta…Bulma shut her eyes tightly and willed herself to forget. She immersed herself in the pain Zarbon had caused her, desperately trying to evade the memories which plagued her, unaware as Zarbon dragged her onwards and past the door which had caused her such alarm.

"If it makes you feel any better love; it'll all be over soon." Zarbon's dry drawl seemed to be coming from a distance and it was with great effort that Bulma opened her eyes and glared at him, ignoring the throbbing pain in her temples. She gave up kicking at Zarbon and instead hung limply in his grasp, letting him drag her along the corridor and only moving whenever she was dragged past something that she thought she could grab hold of and hang onto. But objects like that were few and far between in the cold metallic hallway and soon enough Bulma began to struggle again.

"What did you mean by that? When you said it would all be over soon?" Bulma bit out in a gasp of breath as Zarbon dragged her down a step, uncaring of any injuries she might sustain. Then again Frieza probably didn't care too much about her condition as long as she was still able to sleep with him.

Zarbon glanced down at her with his shimmering yellow eyes. "Master Frieza tends to be little…rough. Most concubines don't last more then an hour in his bed. The longest anyone ever survived was a week and that woman was a saiyan. The last of the female saiyans I believe." Zarbon frowned down at Bulma and scooped her up into his arms, sick of dragging her down the hallway. "Stop trying to delay the inevitable!" He chastised her. "The sooner it's over the better. Still…" Zarbon ran his long fingers through her hair again, his look almost wistful. "It is a great pity that Master Frieza desired you, I wouldn't have minded keeping you for myself." Zarbon stared down at Bulma as though contemplating what she would be like to bed, then shrugged and looked away. "Oh well, I'll just make do with the black haired woman you were brought in with. She looked like she had spirit."

"Don't you dare touch Chichi!" Bulma's eyes widened in concern for her only friend and her voice raised several notches. "She isn't well! If you do anything to her, I swear to Kami I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Bulma ended the sentence with a shriek and raked her nails down the side of Zarbon's face.

"Chichi, is it? Funny name." Zarbon ignored Bulma's threats as he punched a code into a door and entered what Bulma could only guess was Frieza's throne room. Bulma became still in Zarbon's arms as she looked around for any sign of the legendary Lord Frieza. Thankfully the room was empty, but only seconds later Bulma realised that this might not be such a good thing as Zarbon closed the door with a clang and began to chuckle. "Well, well. It seems that Master Zarbon has decided to allow me to spend some quality time with you after all." He casually dropped Bulma to the floor and kicked her in the stomach hard enough to knock the breath from her body.

Bulma writhed on the floor in agony as she clutched at her stomach, trying to force her muscles to relax again so she could take in some air. She watched in a kind of daze as above her Zarbon shed his clothes, his yellow eyes never once leaving her body. Bulma looked away and managed to suck in a mouthful of air…Oh Gods! Her body hurt so badly! Why did he have to kick her in the stomach of all places?

She felt the air stir around her as Zarbon knelt on the ground beside her and pulled her arms away from her stomach. He easily slid her upright into a sitting position and pulled down the zip of her coverall, pushing it off her shoulders to expose the tattered black bra she wore underneath – the only piece of Earth that she still had with her. His yellow eyes zeroed in on her breasts and for one horrible second Bulma really though that he was going to rape her, then he abruptly pulled away. He let Bulma fall to the floor with a thud and reached down to grab hold of her hair. He roughly dragged her to long wooden bench that ran down one wall and shackled her down on it.

"Much as I would love to stay and play with you, I have just felt master Frieza's ki heading our way." Zarbon laughed as Bulma coughed up blood. "Now be a good girl and stay here while I summon our Lord Frieza. Remember girl, you must bow in his presence, never meet his eyes as it shows disrespect and _always_ address him as 'My Lord Frieza'." Zarbon finished chaining Bulma down. "Now be a good girl and stay here." He laughed cruelly as he went to go and find his master.

"No…" Bulma whispered forlornly, her blue eyes staring brokenly at the floor. Her whisper floated to the ground, accompanying the tears which fell of their own free will down her cheeks as Bulma remembered _everything_ that the monstrosity she was about to meet had done to her and her friends. 

Friends that were now but dust and memories. 

_Lord Frieza_ had attacked Earth an eternity of two years ago. He had ordered his best saiyan warriors to invade her world, to exterminate the human race in a bloody genocide that lasted for mere days. Goku and the other Z warriors had been outmatched from the onset. They had never had a chance as the monstrous saiyans had toyed with them and then, slowly, broken them one by one. 

There had been _so_ much blood.

Bulma cringed as she remembered the last words Goku had uttered to her; "Please Bulma go! We can't win this time. _Please_! Take Chichi and Gohan and leave Earth. I beg you!"

She had never discovered precisely how Goku had been slaughtered, but she knew in her heart he was dead. Somehow she knew. Bulma could remember her hastened departure with Chichi; how scared and alone they had felt – Chichi clinging to Gohan as though he had been the only thing tethering her to this world. They had thought they were home free once they had made it clear of the Earths atmosphere and had slipped past Frieza's ships.

 But they had not stayed free for long. 

Perhaps even clearer then her memories of the genocide on Earth was her memories of the rebel saiyan forces that had intercepted them as they had neared a planet named Namek. It was then, in the futile battle against the saiyans that had ensured, that Gohan had been killed trying desperately to defend his mother. He was only a little boy but he had still been mercilessly killed in front of his very own mothers appalled eyes.

Bulma sobbed again as she remembered the months she had spent with the saiyans, forced into slavery. At the beginning she had been placed in a prison camp with Chichi, but they had managed to escape the camp. After all, Bulma was a technical genius and the lock in the prison camp on the lower deck of the ship had been easily shorted out with an electrical charge.

It was a pity they had never finished making their daring escape.

 The two ladies had almost made it to the docking bay and their ticket to freedom when they had stumbled across the two most powerful saiyans - the saiyan prince Vegeta and his personal guard Nappa…

Bulma shook her head, trying to forget the memory of the weeks she had spent as prince Vegeta's pet concubine. Admittedly, the prince had treated her well when in a kinder mood. It hadn't been so bad, Bulma reflected distantly, Vegeta had been cruel most of the time but he had shown her a little affection. Chichi hadn't fared so well in the prison camp. Her mental state had deteriorated until she had become a small mousy woman, a mere shadow of her former self. Bulma could remember even clearer yet the day when she had finally been able to decode the Vegeta's door lock and escape, managing to rescue Chichi and to get them into space once more. They had drifted in space for several months before Zarbon had stumbled across them and had taken them prisoner.

The had thought Vegeta's prison camps had been bad, but Frieza's dungeons made Vegeta's seem like Disney Land.

She and Chichi had been locked in a tiny cramped cell for three days before Frieza had ventured down to look over the female prisoners in search of new concubines. Bulma had known from the first instant that his iridescent red eyes had clashed with hers that he desired her. He had looked her over with a heated look in his eyes before nodding to Zarbon and speaking to him in a voice that sent chills down Bulma's spine.

"I want _this_ one Zarbon. Clean her up and dress her appropriately, then deliver her to my throne room as soon as possible."

Zarbon had nodded and, eager to please, and had had Bulma removed from her cell at once…

Abruptly Bulma snapped herself out of her memories, depression dulling her eyes as the futility of her situation hit her. "_This isn't fair_! I never did anything in my life to deserve this." She muttered from between clenched teeth, somehow managing to cease her crying and settle a blank mask over her face. She had learnt to adopt this mask while she was 'with' prince Vegeta. Bulma's cornflower blue eyes closed as tried to reason with herself…

I can get through this; I've come too far and been through too much for everything to end now…

Distantly, Bulma could hear voices coming ever closer. She raised her face heavenwards and prayed to whatever God was listening, imploring them to watch over her. Then, resignedly, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes in time to see Zarbon re-enter the room with the notorious Lord Frieza by his side. The Lizards eyes swept over Bulma, flaring with heat as they trailed over her ruffled appearance. Bulma managed to swallow a gasp as she watched him in return, fear and anger flaring to life in _her_ gaze. 

Frieza stood almost six feet tall and had smooth, velvety skin that rippled over powerful muscles. Although he was slim, there was something in the way he moved that alerted Bulma to his real power; he moved with grace and confidence, his tail curved in a perfect arc behind him. His face was angular and reminiscent of a cats face with its high cheekbones, slightly snubbed nose and almond shaped eyes. While he was not handsome in any way that Bulma could discern, there was something attractive about him. Wether it was his glowing red eyes or the grace and power that was barely contained within him, she didn't know, but whatever it was it scared Bulma to know that somehow she was, in the tiniest way, attracted to the monster in front of her.

"You have done a wonderful job, Zarbon. You will be rewarded as befits you." Frieza's voiced rasped out like sandpaper onto the air and Bulma shivered as vibrations slid down her spine. The Ice-jin motioned for Zarbon to leave, his gesture dismissive and uncaring. Bulma watched Zarbon leave with wide eyes and had to stop herself from begging him not to leave her with this mad man, but she bit her tongue and swallowed the ball of fear that had worked its way up into her throat, threatening to choke her.

She would be strong.

"I can see that you are afraid, Little One." Frieza strolled closer and sat down beside her, easing himself down onto the wooden bench as though he was merely there to chat with her. He looked at Bulma again, allowing himself the pleasure of drinking her in with his eyes until she filled his entire vision. "You should not fear me." Each word that rolled of his tongue dropped onto the air like ice, freezing Bulma's soul and sending shivers down her spine.

'That's not what I've heard!" Bulma squeaked, jerking back as Frieza moved closer to her and stroked a hand down her arm. She scuttled as far away from Frieza as she could get, before the chain snapped to its full length and she fell to the floor, having momentarily forgotten about the chain in her haste to be free of Frieza's presence. The Ice-jin laughed, amused at her actions, and stood up, slowly making his way over to her. Bulma strained against the chain, her heart thudding faster and faster within her chest. "Please don't! Please don't hurt me!" Bulma gasped, tugging on the chain as she tried to obey her instincts to flee from the monstrosity before her.

As he neared her he laughed softly at the resentment that burnt in her expressive features. "Don't fret so, I can promise you that what you've heard about me is not true." Frieza lied through his lizard-like teeth as he towered over her. Baring her teeth, Bulma forced her fear to one side and let her anger seize control of her. As he reached a hand down to her she slipped a look of defeat on her face and gripped his hand…and managed to pull herself to her feet and plant a mighty kick square in Frieza's stomach - just the way Goku had taught her.

Frieza blinked, completely unfazed by her actions, then laughed loud and long. "You have spirit!" He gasped in between bouts of laughter. "I _knew_ you would, I wouldn't have desired you so much if you had been another wilted flower." Frieza tilted his head to the side as he reached down to Bulma again and grasped the chain, ripping it from the wall and holding it loosely. "You are a desert flower and yet you have found the water that you need to survive. You have found the will to live on a little longer." Frieza began to wind the chain in his hands, drawing the struggling Bulma closer to him. "Tell me little one," He asked softly. "Is it hope alone you live on? Or do you allow yourself to feast on bitter memories and thoughts of retribution?" Frieza gave the chain one last jerk and Bulma fell into his arms, a hissing, spitting ball of fury.

"_I hate you!" _She spat, scratching and kicking in his grasp. "_I hate your kind_!" She insisted angrily.

Frieza laughed softly and Bulma stilled in his arms, her heart beating like a drum as Frieza bent his head and hungrily kissed her lips, his tongue darting tickling her lips and slipping into her mouth as he tasted her. Bulma opened her eyes and stared at the wall opposite as Frieza plundered her mouth, distancing herself from what was going on around her.

Somehow she would have her revenge on this monster.

Somehow.

**~*~**

**Author Note: **I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic so far; I'm certainly enjoying re-writing it. Any remarks, comments or helpful feedback is most welcome. Also, in case anyone is wondering, I do have a mailing list that you can join if you wish to get updates on this fanfic, to join this mailing list please email me at vegeta_goddess@hotmail.com.****


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ and I get no money for doing this._

The Pain of Pleasure 

**~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~**

Bulma stared at the opposite wall and distanced herself from the horrid taste of Frieza's tongue in her mouth. Should she bite Frieza? Biting him would be one sure way to get him off of her however the downside was that he'd probably kill her, besides, biting him might not even have an effect. She didn't know anything about his physical makeup. For all she knew he didn't have nerves n his tongue and might not feel physical pain, or even worse, what if she bit him but he was so strong he didn't even feel it? She'd look like a total idiot then…well either that or Frieza would imagine she was starting to get into the swing of things. God forbid. Bulma closed her eyes and tried desperately to ignore the slithering tongue in her mouth. It felt as though he was licking the inside of her mouth clean…it was horrible! 

Unable to take the wriggling muscle in her mouth any longer Bulma prepared to clamp her teeth down on the piece of meat. Just as her jaw was tensing to snap shut Frieza pulled his mouth away, chuckling as though he knew what she'd been planning. He slammed her hard against the wall again and proceeded to hungrily pres his mouth against her neck, his tongue flicking out over her artery – tasting her pulse. His muscled reptilian body was pressed hard against hers, allowing her to feel the icy slickness of his skin.

_Hmm, probably best I didn't bite him._ Bulma lamented to herself as Frieza's hands roamed around her body, feeling out her secret places for himself. She closed her eyes tighter and resisted the urge to scream aloud. The longer this interlude wore on the more violated she felt. It wasn't jut that he was taking sexual advantage of her, it was how unnatural everything felt! Vegeta had at least been humanoid! But Frieza…Frieza was a far cry from even resembling something human! Bulma clenched her teeth in distaste as Frieza buried his face in her chest, a muffled moan of pleasure escaping his lips as he allowed his forked tongue to slide between the ample mounds.

With a grunt Frieza shifted his position and picked Bulma, scooping her into his arms as though she weighed no more then a feather. With a shattering tinkle of metal Frieza easily ripped the chain that bound her from the wall. His red eyes met hers for a brief second as he held the shattered end of the chain up in front of her face, teasing her. Bulma clenched her teeth, frustration taking root inside of her as she realised that he had every intention of keeping her in chains and bonds during their time together.

"Where are we going?" Bulma demanded, determined not to show any sign of the acid-like fear that was burning in her stomach. She kept her face taunt and emotionless as the snake like ice-jin dipped his head down and looked at her with amusement dancing in his hellish eyes.

"Where are we going?" He repeated, sounding as though at any minute he was going to burst into mocking laughter again. "To my chamber, where else?" His eyes turned a deeper shade of red and he licked the corner of his mouth as though remembering the taste of Bulma. "I must admit I have a rather burning need to possess you. I'm going to do things to you that are going to make any other sexual encounter you've ever had pale in comparison. You will be, for tonight, my consort and my whore." His tone turned rough and a shiver of apprehension slid down Bulma's spine like ice.

"You're nothing but a disgusting beast!" Bulma spat, her anger bubbling uncontrollably to the surface. "You and you're filthy little empire attacked my planet two years ago, and if you think that just because it was the saiyans that did most of your dirty work that I'll forgive you then you're sadly mistaken! A sexual encounter with you is more likely to glorify every other sexual encounter I've ever had…not make it pale in comparison." Caught up in her emotion Bulma tried to free herself from Frieza's iron grasp.

"Careful child, you're playing with fire." Frieza warned her as though she were a misbehaving child, shaking her in an effort to calm her down. His eyes were sparkling with interest despite his obvious annoyance at her behaviour. "So, you somehow survived an attack by the saiyans? Loathe as I am to admit it they are a fearful force to come up again. To have escaped from them you must be either incredibly brave or incredibly strong."

"I'm neither." Bulma spat, her head spinning from Frieza's none to gentle shaking. "I escaped into space because my best friend died buying me time. Not that it mattered. I was later apprehended by a saiyan patrol despite my efforts to avoid them and it took several months for me to once against escape their clutches." Bulma fought to keep a calm mask on her face as despite her best efforts she remembered just what had been done to her in those months with the saiyans. "I then escaped to them with my friend. We had been living in space for some time when your girlfriend Zarbon caught us." Bulma bravely met Frieza's eyes. "As I said, I'm not brave or strong, I'm just intelligent enough to know when to retreat."

Frieza stared down at her, his face s unreadable as her own/ "You escaped the saiyans twice? Impressive, I must say. Well you don't have to worry about _them_ anymore, I eradicated the lot of them." A shadow crossed Frieza's face, and he bared fanged teeth briefly as an unpleasant memory danced to the forefront of his mind. "Except of course for the prince Vegeta and his party of pathetic saiyans that escaped from my clutches…" Frieza trailed off when he saw Bulma pale at the mention of Vegeta. Realisation dawn on him and he chuckled "I take it you knew the dashing prince?"

Bulma nodded still maintaining an emotional distance from the troubling memories that shadowed her past. "It was his patrol that picked us up in space. I-I spent quite a lot of time with prince Vegeta." Bulma's eyes closed briefly as she struggled internally with the fear. For the first time in his life Frieza felt a small stab of sympathy, which he quickly smothered. Why should he care if the saiyan prince had raped the tasty morsel that he himself was planning on ravishing? If anything he should be feeling jealous, not sympathy!

"Well don't let it scar you." Frieza drawled, his hand tracing elegant circled on her shoulder as he carried her towards his chamber. "I can promise you that I will do far more _exotic_ things to you. I must say that you must be special to have lived through being the prince's whore – he isn't known for being gentle with his women." Frieza looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you'll last a little longer then the others." With a shrug he pulled the chain tight and let Bulma tumble to the ground, preferring to drag the female behind him. He wanted to see her eyes sparkling with that indignant rage again – nothing made his blood boil hotter then a woman with spirit!

Shaken by her rough treatment, Bulma frantically tried to halt the raving sociopathic. "Look you don't want to kill me!" She gasped. "I'm smart! I can help you! I can build weapons for you and…and do all kinds of things! I'm a genius, really!" Bulma whimpered as Frieza stopped dead in his tracks. He simply stared straight ahead for an eternity, then, slowly, he turned around and glanced down at her. He looked interested but not convinced.

"A genius?" He asked slowly, looking down at her as though he didn't believe what she was telling him for one moment. Obviously like most men he viewed all pretty women as objects and never gave the slightest thought to them actually having any real brainpower.

 "It's true!" Bulma gasped again. "I swear! Just give me an IQ test! You'll see! I can make really useful stuff for you…and for your Empire!" Bulma felt dirty even saying those words but she had to stop this monster before he dragged her to his chambers! She couldn't afford to let herself become another plaything for a powerful tyrant! It didn't matter if Frieza was acting the part of a gentleman; there was something in his eyes that was like a cold hard snake writhing beneath the surface.

Frieza glanced sceptically down at the small blue haired waif and wondered at the feeling inside him that was urging him _not_ to hurt her. _What is wrong with me? She's nothing but a piece of meat for my enjoyment!_ Baring his teeth at his insidious thoughts he gripped the chain that was attached to her wrists he gave it a cruel yank, dragging the earthling to his feet and leering down at her.

"I'll make you a deal _Little One_." He told her mockingly, eyeing her body in a disconcerting manner. "Stay one night with me and _if_ you survive I'll have you tested. If you're as smart as you think you are I may have you sent to the science division to get a professional opinion of your usefulness." He caught her hopeful look and laughed, tossing his head back as the laughter burbled madly from his throat. "But don't get your hopes up, I'm not exactly _gentle_." 

Bulma looked down at the floor, swallowing the fear in her throat and forcing herself not to give into the well of hopelessness inside of her. "A night of you and you'll have me tested…" She drifted off into thought and clambered to her feet unsteadily as Frieza continued to chuckle. "I think I can deal with that." She decided out loud.

"So we have a deal then?" Frieza looked at her slyly, his eyes glittering greedily as he awaited her reply.

Bulma nodded slowly. "We have a deal." 

Frieza's mouth stretched into a tasteless grin and he jerked the chains, bringing Bulma into close contact with his lean body. "Of course, even if you do prove to be an asset in more ways then one I'll still continue to use you for my own pleasure until you expire…"

"No!" Bulma cried in panic, realising too late that she had been trapped into an even worse situation then she'd been in before. "No you can't do that! I didn't know…" Panic seizing hold of her she threw herself at Frieza, beating her fists against his chest and trying to wrest the chain from his hands. So panic stricken was she, that she didn't even hear the ominous whistle of air as Frieza swung his tail up and knocked Bulma form her feet. 

She slammed into the wall with enough force to render her unconscious, so Bulma was not even aware as Frieza calmly resumed dragging her unconscious body down the corridor towards his chambers …

**~*~**

Bulma opened her eyes and blinked in disorientation. Although her vision was still a little hazy around the edges she was certain that she wasn't n the hallway where she had been only moments before…in fact she was damned certain she wasn't in a hallway of any kind! The room around her was obviously a bedroom; the walls were a silvered black colour and the furniture was a purple the same shade parts of Frieza's body. The room had a sense of detachment to it, almost as though it was designed to be an impersonal place.

Struggling to roll onto her stomach, Bulma groggily grasped that she was laying on a bed made up with black silk sheets. Her coverall was long gone and she was clad only in her lacy bra and underwear that enhanced her womanly features. The chains had been taken off her wrists and in their place were two heavy silver manacles inlaid with what looked like amethysts. Judging from the uncomfortable weight around her neck she also had a silver collar on. _Just like a dog._ Bulma found herself thinking distastefully.

She dragged her stiff and very sore body into a sitting position. The last memory she had was of her arguing with Frieza…then there was blackness. A blackness that was even now hovering around the edges of her vision, threatening to well up again and swallow her down if she moved to suddenly. 

"H-how did I get here?" She asked herself out loud. 

"I put brought you here." 

Bulma gasped at the unexpected reply and slowly turned around to find Frieza sprawled gracefully in a padded purple chair, surveying her with unhidden smug satisfaction as he sipped blood red wine.

 "And I must say you look ravishing. I could almost swallow you whole." He drawled as he swung himself into a standing position with grace and began sauntering towards her, his eerie red eyes fastened to her aqua gaze as her heart began hammering in fear. "You were starting to get distressed in the hallway. Had I not knocked you out you may have put yourself into a fear induced coma." Frieza came to a halt by the bed and sipped some more wine as though he hadn't a care in the world. "I've seen it happen before." He added almost as an afterthought.

            The snake-like being swallowed more of his wine and slithered onto the bed, catching Bulma with one hand even as she attempted to wriggle away. He pulled her under him and straddled her, easily subduing her weak attempts to worm away. With a small grunt he tore off Bulma's bra a ferocious movement and slowly dribbled some of the wine onto Bulma's breasts. She gasped as the icy liquid followed the contours of her body and pooled in her belly button.

            "Oh! Don't…" Bulma pleaded as Frieza lowered his head and began to lap the wine form her smooth skin. She whimpered as Frieza's tongue danced up her chest as he began to suckle at her breasts, drawing her nipples into his mouth and gently biting them. Sobbing with fear Bulma closed her eyes tightly as Frieza licked up her neck and rested his fangs against her throbbing pulse, seemingly waiting for something.

Sighing with anticipation he ran careful hands down her body, seemingly taken with the touch of her skin. "I bet your wondering exactly how I'm going do this?" He asked. Bulma nodded with wide eyes, not needing to ask what '_it'_ was. 

"How are you going to…do me?" She questioned haltingly, curious despite the horror of her situation. She hadn't seen any sexual organs on Frieza's body so naturally she was curious as to how he planned to have intercourse with her. The horror of her immediate condition was compounded by the surrealism of her surroundings; this alone was the reason why Bulma felt strangely detached, almost numbed.

"To speak plainly, _Little One_, it will not be a sexual encounter such as humans and saiyans are used to. We icejins have evolved beyond such limited physical experiences, indeed we have far more pleasurable methods for our mating." Frieza raised his upper body off Bulma, allowing her some freedom of movement. He feasted on her every feature as he spoke, taking pleasure in seeing her in the heavy silver bonds.

"Will it hurt me?" Bulma watched Frieza intently as she waited for his answer. The terror she had felt earlier ad returned to some degree. She wanted Frieza to comfort her, to assure her that what he was planning to do to her was civilised and quite pain free. She needed to hear that what Zarbon had told her was a lie…yet as she waited for his answer with bated breath and trembling limbs she knew that the answer would not be the one she longed for.

Frieza watched her for a measure of time before allowing himself to speak. "Perhaps…" His voice echoed in the screaming silence of the room. He tilted his head slightly before continuing his sentence. "…Perhaps not. It will depend upon how deeply you give yourself over to me." His words were cryptic and his face, mannerisms and voice gave away little more. The snake-like creature watched her, apparently pleased with his riddle-like statement.

"Give myself to you?" Bulma's confusion was evident by her rapid blinking and slight frown as she strove to understand. "W-What do you mean?" She placed hands against Frieza's chest and slid upright, surprised when Frieza allowed her too. The icejin lord merely slightly and allowed her a greater sense of movement by sliding his body off of hers completely, realising that the time had come for him to talk Bulma into complete submission. Although he liked his ladies with spirit, it was preferable for the mating that they were compliant.

"In my culture the typical females is submissive and allows her partner total dominance." Frieza paused and bent his head to lap a little more wine of Bulma's chest, determined to seduce the sensuous female under him into giving in to him. "When my species fuck, the females must willingly give themselves to males physically and mentally. Failure to do this results in unimaginable pain. In some cases women have never recovered." He paused against and looked intently at Bulma, his eyes glowing once more. "Does your species have any regenerative capabilities?"

Bulma shook her head mutely, her eyes wide with fear.

"Pity, you'll probably end up with a few scars." The ice-jin didn't seem overly concerned with this prospect; in fact unless Bulma's terrified eyes betrayed her there was a sparkle of pleasure in Frieza's eyes at the thought of permanently marking her.

"But how do I give myself over to you? What do I have to do?" Bulma's voice shook audibly and she felt a lonely tear slip down her cheek. She didn't want this to happen to her! She didn't want to be raped by this monster! To be used against her will for another beings pleasure! Frieza was describing his species' act of mating as though it was some elaborate style of bondage and, after being in the tender care of Vegeta, the last thing she wanted to experience was more rough treatment in the bedroom. The fear was welling up inside of her again, choking her as it surged though her body and left her feeling even more weak then she'd felt before. Her life was spiralling out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You must allow me into your mind." Frieza ran a hand down her arm, his skin icy cold and strangely soft. "The saiyan that I had the pleasure of bedding for a period before you, allowed me into her mind and experienced all the pleasures our mating offered. Oh yes, she very much enjoyed everything I did to her…for a while." Frieza's black lips stretched into a garish smile. "Eventually her saiyan ride got the better of her and she tried to resist me."

"What happened to her?" Bulma asked in a bare whisper, surprised she could still speak. Her heartbeat was thundering so loud inside of her head it was impossible for her to think straight, let alone concentrate on what Frieza was saying to her.

"Oh, she died very slowly and excruciatingly painfully." He idly ran a finger through her hair, appearing to savour the silky texture. 

"So, I have to let you take over my mind?" Bulma put a hand to her head to try to still her spinning vision, her fear was choking her again and her heartbeat was still drumming loudly in her head. She wanted this to end! She wanted all this apprehension and terror to stop!

"Yes." Frieza smiled, flashing a glimpse of pearly fangs. "It's quite simple, my dear. Allow me to bite your neck and through the wound I will enter your mind." He lifted his hands to her shoulders and pulled her unresisting form closer to him. Bulma's eyes were wide and frightened and her heartbeat could be seen fluttering in her neck. It took all of Frieza's restraint not to sink his fangs into neck regardless of wether or not she consented and raping her mind. Part of him wanted to feel her terror as he tore her mind apart and forced her to accept his presence…oh yes he wanted to feel her fade into nothingness like the others had while he was inside of them…

"What if you turn me into a brainless zombie?" Bulma's voice brought Frieza back to reality and he saw that Bulma had glimpsed the shifting of dark shadows in his eyes and knew he had only pain in store for her.  

The blue haired earthling slipped from Frieza's grasp and looked about the room for the nearest exit. She'd seen things in his eyes reminiscent of the darkness in Vegeta's eyes when he was in a particular sadistic mood – it was a look that every fibre in her body flinched at. There was no way that she would allow Lord Frieza into her mind, once he was in there she might never get him out, and her mind was her last refuge from the harsh reality of her surroundings. 

"Why would I do that? It would spoil my fun, and it would spoil the pleasure that bedding you will give me." Frieza smiled ever so slightly, raising an eyebrow as though the thought of harming her had never entered his mind. He slithered back on top of her and delicately traced patterns on her luscious skin, determined to put her at ease. His soft hands circled her breasts and squeezed them slightly, enjoying his whores shocked but not entirely negative reaction.

Bulma couldn't help but gasp as Frieza began pawing her breasts again. It took all of her inner strength to still the sea of fear that was rising steadily higher and she drew on that well of emptiness to help numb her mind as she faced the reality of the situation. She wouldn't go willingly into Frieza's bed, and even if she died trying to escape from his grasp at least she would still have her dignity.

"Well in that case…" Bulma seductively raised her chest towards Frieza and shyly raised her hands to his shoulders, praying that he would fall for her much practiced tease act. "I'd have to say…" She lent in closer, brushing her lips against his as she prepared to make her escape. "No!" Bulma gasped the last word and shoved Frieza from her. Taken off guard the icejin toppled to the floor and landed with a soft thud, within nanoseconds rising to his feet again and growling threateningly at Bulma as she made a desperate lunge for the door…

**~*~**

                A/N – I'm sorry that the second chapter took so long to re-write but I've been horribly busy with work, university and attempting to write The Prince's Plan, Slave and Dark Majik. The next chapter does contain a Frieza/Bulma lemon and a rape scene (except if you're at ff.net then you get a blank space and maybe one or two lame lines to compensate.) Hopefully everyone will be open-minded enough to accept the scene and realise that I wouldn't have written it in if it wasn't necessary.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ; I get no money for doing this.

_A/N – This chapter does contain a lemon scene between Frieza and Bulma (quite a graphic lemon scene) – please be open-minded and don't kick up a stink. If you are reading this at ff.net then the lemon scene will be removed and replaced with a silly one paragraph, detail-less and emotionless chunk of writing that will allude to them having sex. If any ff.net people want the proper version then they can email me and I'll be happy to send it on over!_

_Lyrics: 'March of the pigs'  by NIN_

(((((*)))))

**Step right up march push  
Crawl right up on your knees**  
(((((*)))))

Bulma screamed and bolted towards the door, desperate to make her escape before the disgusting lizard raped her. She could feel him behind her as she ran, getting closer…closer…closer…Bulma shrieked as something hit her from behind. She stumbled and almost fell as she saw Frieza faze in front of her. He stared at her for a moment before he backhanded her into the far wall with indifference.

"Stupid girl!" He hissed through clenched teeth, emotionless red eyes boring into hers. "I'm offering you the chance to experience pleasures beyond your wildest imagination!" He stepped towards the blue haired girl, his tail swishing back and forth as though it had a life of it's own. Bulma swallowed hard, terrified by the look in his eyes but too stubborn to show it

"You're disgusting! You make my skin crawl!" Bulma insisted as she slowly got to her feet, her voice dripping with repugnance at the thought of allowing Frieza anywhere near her in a bed. She may have been used for her body once but she would not let it happen again. She was never going to allow herself to be fooled by the words of any man again.

Frieza seemed to know what was running through her head. He threw back his head and howled with demonic laughter as his eyes blazed to life with a glowing, terrible power. Bulma took a step back in terror as he began to advance upon her, slowly, step by step, drawing ever closer…

"I will make you mine, girl. Wether you want it…" Frieza bridged the distance between them in a matter of seconds and pushed Bulma back against the wall, one of his thighs sliding in between hers and forcing her legs apart. "…Or not." He growled throatily and kissed her. His reptilian tongue beat against her teeth and when Bulma opened her mouth to scream he forced his tongue deep into her mouth, so deep in fact that it felt as if it were sliding down her throat. Bulma gagged and began to struggle in Frieza's grasp, trying desperately to push him away. Frieza pulled back form her and laughed at Bulma's shocked and frightened expression.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet, Child?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck deceptively and bit her throat gently. Bulma made a small sound of fright and Frieza chuckled again. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself soon." With that Frieza grasped her shirt in both of his hands and tore it in two. Bulma let out a startled squeak and jerked in his grasp with terror. Frieza slid the two ripped halves down her arms and turned his attention to Bulma's full, ripe breasts. He groaned in appreciation and began to fondle them, rolling the nipples between his fingers and pinching them cruelly to see Bulma's reaction. Frieza chuckled and slowly bent his head, ignoring Bulma's plea's for him to stop, and began to suckle on her breast, razor sharp teeth cutting into the tender flesh.

"No! No, please stop!" Bulma gasped as Frieza drew bright red blood. He began to suck again, taking almost her entire breast into his mouth in his urgency to drink her blood. Bulma sobbed silently and closed her eyes as she willed Frieza to stop and leave her alone – worst still was the frightening fact that what he was doing to her felt good in some basic level – a feeling which she fought desperately. It had been bad enough having to let Prince Vegeta fuck her each night while she'd been with the saiyans, she certainly didn't want to have to repeat the whole experience with this sadistic madman! Was it her fate to be used as a pleasure toy for whichever man could capture her? 

Bulma knew that Frieza would rape her…she knew that he would twist her body and use it for his own perverted purposes and that there was nothing she could do…

(((((*)))))

Please greed feed (no time to hesitate)  
I want a little bit I want a piece of it I think he's losing it

(((((*)))))

Bulma came to her senses, hours later to realise that Frieza was speaking to her again. Her body was still humming from the pleasure that Frieza had given her – an unexpected pleasure. She had expected a torturous rape, but Frieza had given her something else, something pleasurably twisted.

"I told you I'd allow you to feel pleasures you'd never felt before." Frieza spoke in a soft whisper as he carried her to the bed. He settled her down on the cushions and hovered above her, arranging her body carefully. "Now that you've had you're fun, I'm going to have mine." His eyes settled on her neck and he slowly bent his head down. Bulma's eyes widened and she snapped out of her daze to scream louder then she had in her life as his fangs sunk into her neck. 

She felt him slip into her again – not physically but mentally. She felt Frieza's power roared through her mind, crushing everything she was, everything she'd been and everything she might have become. He easily tore through all her mental barricades as he sought her innermost self. She felt his mind merging with hers and had time to only hope that she was going to still be herself when he was finished before the blackness came crashing down around her.

Then Bulma forgot everything but Frieza….

**(((((*)))))**

I want to watch it come down  
Don't like the look of it don't like the taste of it don't like the smell of it

**(((((*)))))**

Bulma dreamed she was back with Yamcha again, being held in his warm arms as he kissed her. His eyes were loving and full of emotion – just the way Bulma remembered them. Around them were green, grassy hills and the sky stretched endlessly overhead, a clear spring blue colour. Only the occasionally fluffy white cloud broke the monotony. In the distance, green pine trees marched on the horizon, filling the air with the fresh scent of pine. Bulma inhaled deeply as Yamcha broke the kiss, his hands sliding from her waist to her face.

"I love you Bulma." His eyes bored into hers with intensity. "I'll never not love you babes." Yamcha told her again, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears and pressing his mouth against her forehead. He pulled back and looked incredibly sad for a moment. "You're my everything." His voice dropped to a whisper and he leant forward and kissed her again, a gentle caress.

Bulma kissed him back and sagged against him, the pale summer dress she was wearing riding high up her thighs – but she didn't mind, she loved Yamcha. "I can't believe you're still alive! I thought you were dead!" Bulma told him tearfully as she hugged Yamcha tightly to her chest, clinging to him as part of her began to rebel from this picture perfect scene.

_"I'll always be here for you Bulma…" Yamcha kissed her one last time and then gently pushed her aside. "You have to wake up Bulma, you have to leave me…" He stood up and began to walk away, his image fading the further he distanced himself._

_"Yamcha!" Bulma screamed, desperately crawling after him even as the dream shattered around her…_

**(((((*)))))**

I want to watch it come down  
All the pigs are all lined up

**(((((*)))))**

_Bulma curled into a ball, screaming as around her everything fell to pieces. Slowly, another scene began to immerge. It wasn't a picture perfect summer day on earth; instead it was a dimly lit room on a saiyan space cruiser. She sobbed as she realised where she was…_

_"Stop your whimpering woman. I'm not going to hurt you." A rough voice commanded imperiously. Bulma jerked around to find herself locked in Vegeta's arms. Her breath caught in her throat and the room spun dizzyingly around her as the saiyan prince from her nightmares smirked at her._

_"No…" She breathed, steel bands of fear wrapping themselves around her chest, making it impossible to breath._

_ "I could never hurt anything as beautiful as you." Vegeta continued. His dark eyes focused on her with an almost desperate look as he hungrily kissed her neck. "You so beautiful…and you're mine."_

_"Vegeta? No…I left you…" Bulma whimpered, shaking her head in denial as she began to tremble in earnest. He crushed her to his chest, unmindful of her comfort as he kissed her again and again._

_"You're the only thing that's still real here." He trailed fingers down her bare arms and she shivered. "You're the only thing that makes sense out here…" He lowered his head and kissed her, a gentle kiss that betrayed the obsession that she was to him. Bulma kissed Vegeta back; unable to restrain the passion he roused in her. She didn't love him; god knows she had run from him as soon as she'd been able, but he did things to her that no man had ever done._

_"I'm so scared Vegeta." She confided, trembling in his arms, surrounded by his musky male scent. "He's going to kill me! I never should have left you." She sobbed into his chest, terrified at the mere thought of Frieza. Vegeta gently bit the side of her neck and Bulma felt him smile against her skin._

_ "Don't be sad woman, you have a piece of me with you." Vegeta held her close and ran a hand down her stomach his eyes full of hidden meaning, "When you wake up you must escape or he will kill you. He knows about us now. He knows that we're bonded." _

_            Vegeta began to dissolve around her as the fabric of the dream collapsed and reality once more claimed Bulma…_

**(((((*)))))**

**I give you all that you want  
Take the skin and peel it back**

**(((((*)))))**

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma gasped and sat up; sweat and blood caked over her body. "Vegeta…" She murmured as she glanced around and realised she was still in Frieza's room. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, her body still sweaty from the emotional strain her dreams had put her through. It took several seconds for her to realise that Frieza ay sleeping next to her, his tail twitched occasionally as though his own sleep was filled with troubling dreams.

"I'm alive…" Bulma panted, the room spinning around her. She giggled hysterically as she held out her arms and grimaced when she saw the blood and grime covering them. She looked closer and her breath froze in her throat as she realised that her arms were covered in bruises and bite marks. Shaking, Bulma inspected the rest of her body and sure enough, bar her face and the one bite on her neck, she was covered in Frieza's bites. Bites that she knew would scar her body for the rest of her life. 

Bulma scurried off the bed and backed away from the prone body of Frieza as wave after wave of nausea swept over her. The bite marks stung and burnt with every step she took – there were even bite marks on the soles of her feet and as she walked she left bloody footprints behind her. Bulma lurched towards the bathroom and was violently sick on the floor. She collapsed on the tiles and rested her head against them, the coolness helping restore some of her mind. She lay there for what seemed like hours before she was able to drag herself into the shower cubicle and turn on the cold water.

"I'll never get clean…" Bulma cried to herself as she scrubbed at her body until her skin bright red and bleeding in places. She felt detached from what was going on around her – as though she had a fever. She lent against the shower wall, the water wash over her in waves as she sobbed. She looked at the bite marks, oozing blood suspiciously as she scrubbed at them, trying to wash them away.

"Oh God." She forced herself to stop as she realised how pathetically she was behaving. Bulma tried to climb to her feet but sunk back down again moaning as more nausea swept over her and was violently ill again, her vomit stained red with blood.  Bulma mumbled to herself and pushed herself into the corner of the shower, her body curling into a ball again. Finally she gathered her strength and dragged herself up.

"I'll get him…" Bulma snarled as she crouched in the shower, clinging to the wall as she inched her way back onto her feet. She opened the shower door and dragged a towel around herself – part of her mind wondered crazily how Frieza's maids would get the bloodstains out of the white towel. Slowly she walked back into the room where Frieza still lay sleeping, her blue eyes watching him with malice.

**(((((*)))))**

**Now doesn't that make you feel better?  
Shove it up inside surprise! Lies**

**(((((*)))))**

            Bulma slowly walked back into the bathroom and pulled on a suspiciously human looking bathrobe. Her eyes glistened as she caught site of her strained and pale face in the mirror. She looked like a ghost – so pale and bloody. Shivering Bulma moved towards the mirror, shaking as she caught site of the bite mark that Frieza had placed on her neck. She stood perfectly still, watching herself with wide, frightened eyes…then she leant forward and punched her reflection, shattering the mirror and the victim that she'd seen in it.

She was not a victim.

Bulma chuckled slowly and picked up a sliver of the mirror. It sliced through her skin and she dropped it to the floor, chuckling as her blood dripped onto the floor. She glanced at the hole in the mirror and then back down again at the glass that filled the basin. She picked up a larger piece and stared at her face in the reflection, then, grinning, she dropped it onto the floor and picked up another piece of glass from the basin – this time a long sharp piece.

It was time to make Frieza pay – _she was not a victim!_

"I'm going to kill you…"Bulma whispered as she edged out of the bathroom and slipped into the bedroom with liquid grace. "…I'm going to bathe in your blood…" Bulma began to sing as she pranced closer to Frieza, knowing that what she was doing was insane but unable to stop herself.

 "…I'm gonna pull your soul apart…" She chuckled lightly as she climbed onto the bed and drew herself up over Frieza, icy blue eyes focused on her prey. "…I'm gonna rip your mind apart…" She drew the knife up and positioned it over Frieza's chest. "…And I'm going to dance while you lie bleeding!" Bulma slashed knife down and felt it sink home. 

Frieza's eyes flew open and he let out a gurgling scream, he tried to move his head but the mirror shard had pierced his throat and gone all the way through to the bed – he was pinned. Bulma laughed in insane joy as she saw fear in the lizard lord's eyes. She snatched the glass out of his throat, to far gone to feel it slice through her own hand as she stabbed him again and again and again. Frieza began to thrash under her and with a grunt he hurled her off of the bed and onto the floor. While her initial attack had taken him by surprise he was now fully awake and quite aware of what was going on around him.

"You're going to pay for that!" Frieza screamed, his voice gurgling in his throat and his breath wheezing in and out. Red blood bubbles were forming around the corner of his mouth and Bulma watched them drip onto the floor in delight - she began to sing again as Frieza began to advance on her. 

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to bathe in you blood. I'm gonna pull your soul apart, I'm gonna rip your mind apart and I'm going to dance while you lie bleeding!" Bulma chanted mindlessly. She watched as Frieza got closer and closer then she threw herself at him…and sunk the shard still clutched in her hand in Frieza's chest. She let go of the shard and dropped onto the floor, scuttling away as Frieza let out a final gurgling scream and fell to the floor, his tail twitching and his eyes rolling wilding in his head.

Bulma stood up again…

**(((((*)))))**

Stains like the blood on your teeth  
Bite chew suck away the tender parts  
(((((*)))))

Bulma walked like a zombie through the halls of Frieza's ship. She slowly and precisely made her way into the bowels of the slave detention centre, any guards that tried to stop her quickly moved out of her way when they saw the bite marks covering her body – knowing full well that any woman (or man) who bore those marks was the property of Frieza and that had a right to move freely among them. Bulma didn't know this, but then her eyes didn't see the guards. She was directionless as she plodded along, unprovoked by the guards…

Of course had they known that Frieza was lying in his bath tub upstairs bleeding to death, they would have killed her on the spot…But they didn't know, so they did not stop her from walking deep into the holding cells until she found the one person who she trusted and loved - Chichi. Bulma didn't even have to ask for the guards to unlock the door – they did so when she pointed her finger. They didn't stop her when she left with Chichi, either, preferring not to involve themselves in Frieza's affairs. What their Lord did in his free time was not their business, no was any of his female…friends.

"Bulma? Where are we going?" Chichi asked quietly. Her friend's dark eyes were shadowed and distant and amidst all the numbness Bulma noticed that Chichi had bruises all along her neck and shoulders and that her coverall was ripped and torn. She met her friend's eyes and smiled ever so slightly.

"We're going away again, to a safe spot." It seemed to Bulma that her voice was coming from a long way away, but she didn't mind. Instead she pointed at the bruises on Chichi and demanded, "Who did that?" For the first time in months Chichi proudly drew herself up and some semblance of life returned to her dim dark eyes. 

"The green haired one took me to his quarters and demanded that I pleasure him, but I didn't…" Chichi grinned manically. "Goku had furthered my fighting abilities on Earth and I was able to land a fairly good kick on him. It took him by surprise. "Chichi added. " I do believe I broke his jaw." She looked down at her bruises, and smirked. "They beat me for that and then took me back to the quarters." Chichi glanced up at Bulma, noting her friend's bruised, bloody body and her unfocused eyes. "Who did that to you?" Chichi motioned at Bulma's bite marks.

"Frieza did." Bulma didn't say anything more and Chichi did not question her, they travelled together in silence all the way down to the docking bay were Bulma found her ship and they left - still unchallenged by any of the guards. It wasn't the grand escape Bulma had planned, but it was an escape all the same, although she couldn't help but feel that she'd left a part of herself back on that ship.

Back with Frieza.

(((((*)))))

**I want to break it up I want to smash it up I want to fuck it up  
I want to watch it come down**

**(((((*)))))**

Vegeta scowled at his reflection in the window as he surveyed space. The endless, starry void usually provided him with some solace, but tonight he found it provoking. Somewhere out there was the human woman, the woman who had fled his touch as though he was a monster. Vegeta's hands clenched into fists as rage flooded his system – he was no monster, the only monster in this solar system was the one who had destroyed his home planet…and the woman's.

He turned away from the annoyingly empty view and drew in a deep breath. Something had happened to his woman - to Bulma. He'd had felt a terrible power rip through her mind and had only just been able to stop it from destroying her mind and her body. Had it not been for his mental bond with the woman – albeit a bond which had formed by mistake – then the mind rape would have ruined her completely.

 Vegeta's scowl deepened, he knew it was Frieza who had raped Bulma and he intended to find the woman, get her away from that monstrosity and hide her away from him. The he'd make her regret leaving him. He'd make her beg for forgiveness and then he'd take her to bed, again and again and again until she realised that he was the only one who would ever give her satisfaction. The stupid woman would return to him one day, after all, not only was she his mate…she was also carrying his child.

The saiyan prince smiled chillingly as he thought of his revenge…

**(((((*)))))**

**Maybe afraid of it let's discredit it let's pick away at it  
I want to watch it come down**

**(((((*)))))**

Bulma woke up to yet another dreary day. She lay in bed, staring at the blank walls in her bedroom in her ship for what seemed like hours before she mustered the energy to get up and get dressed. She put no thought into what she wore – something that the old Bulma would have been horrified with. Her mind fluttered briefly upon the thought that _the scars were finally fading_ before it zoomed off again into space and Bulma resumed her zombie like trance.

It was easier not to think.

After they had fled Frieza's ship she had star-jumped to a location which she had hoped was out of Frieza's territory. Once there she had piloted them to an asteroid field where they had been hiding out for about a month now. The days had blended into each other seamlessly and time was difficult for Bulma to keep track of. All she knew was that every night she had nightmares about Frieza stalking her…and every night when she had gone back to sleep from that nightmare she would dream of Vegeta hunting her down, that blazing obsession haunting his eyes.

Somehow, Bulma knew, Frieza had opened some sort of floodgate in her mind and all of her past was coming back to life. She could feel Vegeta in her mind, a ghostly presence that she had forced out of her mind the first time with determination and mental blockades. Now, with Frieza having turned her world upside down her defences were down and both the men who had used and abused her were running rampant in her mind and making phantom appearances in her dreams.

**(((((*)))))**

**Now doesn't that make you feel better?  
The pigs have won tonight**

**(((((*)))))**

"Hey Bulma." Chichi walked unannounced into the room and smiled, disrupting Bulma's troubled thoughts with efficiently. Chichi's former dominating personality had been restored after her fight with Zarbon; she was now taking care of Bulma in the same way that Bulma had once taken care of her. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, somewhat cheerfully.

Bulma rubbed her eyes and with some degree of difficulty managed a smile for Chichi. "I had another dream…but I managed to get some sleep." She stretched but quickly withdrew her arms when she felt a small feathery feeling in her stomach. Bulma gingerly put a hand on her stomach. With a knowing chuckle Chichi tiptoed over and watched as Bulma closed her eyes. Inwardly Bulma was still screaming - she knew now that she was pregnant to that arrogant saiyan prince Vegeta, and it was one of the worst discoveries she had made in her life.

Chichi however had been overjoyed when she had found out Bulma was pregnant, "_Your going to love being a mom Bulma, its so much fun!"_ She'd said gleefully, practically drooling over the thought of another child to run around after. Bulma hadn't been so sure though, after all this was going to be a half saiyan child, not a _normal_ human baby. But Chichi had reassured her saying that Gohan had been a fine child and there was no reason why Bulma's child would not turn out fine too.

Bulma hadn't been too sure about that either. 

After all, the poor child had a mass murderer for a father. 

**(((((*)))))**

**Now they can all sleep soundly  
And everything is all right**

(((((*)))))

            A/N – The end of another charming chapter, and I'm too tired to spell check. Sorry 'bout that. It's 1am and I've been writing for a few hours now. Let me know what you think – hopefully I captured Bulma's post-rape madness well enough and Vegeta's obsession with Bulma. Let me know what you think. I'm going to drink some peppermint tea.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ; I get no money for doing this.

_A/N – This fic is being rewritten very slowly, I know that this bothers some people but you must be a little patient with me. I have so many other fics being tended to at the moment that I find it hard to concentrate on a single thing. I love writing this fic; I love the style I've chosen and how everything is slowly coming together. Writing this fic is a little like weaving a tapestry – all the little threads that I wrote in the original are slowly pulling together to form something which, to me, is beautiful. Try to stay with me because this fic is something special – if you want updates then subscribe to my mailing list. Oh, and enjoy this chapter!_

****

Time had slipped past Bulma without her knowing it. Days had blurred to weeks and the weeks in turn had blurred to months until she had begun to suspect that perhaps time had stopped. Nothing changed in the blackness of space, the velvety blue black stretched away endlessly broken only by the distant stars which cast a dim light in the vast void. Bulma knew that time was passing through the growth of the child inside of her. Her stomach, which had once been flat and toned, was now grotesquely bloated from the saiyan halfling within it. Without knowing why, Bulma found herself despising her unborn child. It squirmed within her at every opportunity – waking her from sleep, disturbing her meals and yet this wasn't the reason that Bulma hated it. She hated it because it was yet another link in the chain that still bound her to Vegeta.

She didn't want to have _his_ child. She didn't want a constant reminder that she had been the pleasure slave of a haughty, prideful sociopath who had enjoyed taunting her about her races extinction at every opportunity. The horrible parasite within her was an unwanted remnant of the life she had lived against her will – had she been able to she would have rid herself of the child. But the abomination had been impervious to all of her attempts to end its life, it just squirmed about inside of her, letting her know that it was still there. Even now she could feel the repulsive creature moving inside of her, kicking viciously as though it sensed somehow that it was unwanted. A shaft of pain seemed to hit Bulma square in the chest as the little beast lashed out – sending ripples of pain down her bulging stomach. Clenching her teeth Bulma tried not to cry out, but the pain was too much and she let loose a horrible piercing scream.

Bulma felt wetness between her legs and with a horrible dawning she realised that the halfling was trying to claw its way out of her. Chichi had clearly not known what she was talking about when she had told Bulma that having a saiyan child was no different then having a human child. Granted, she was no expert, but the pain was coming so fast – faster then it should and sooner then it should. Did saiyans have a shorter gestation period? Were saiyan births usually violent? There were so many things that she wanted to know…but no one had the answers she sought. Meekly Bulma cried out for Chichi and hoped that the dark haired woman would know a little more then she about birthing.

****

The pain hadn't lasted long but it had been intense. So much so that when the pain reached its crescendo Bulma thought that she would explode. Her stomach didn't just cramp and spasm, it seemed to burn and stab and she hated her chid all the more. After what had felt like days, but which was closer to two hours, her body expelled the child into Chichi's waiting hands and the pain subsided enough for Bulma to launch into an exhausted string of curses – all of them aimed at the father of her child.

"Congratulations Bulma, you've got a happy, healthy baby boy!" Chichi wrapped the screeching child in a blanket and held the small bundle up so Bulma could see it. A small gasp burst from her mouth as a tiny brown tail wrapped around her wrist securely and the child's cries abruptly subsided. Small grey eyes blinked slowly at Bulma and it waved a chubby fist near her face as though asking her to touch it. Immediately Bulma drew back and her lip curled with disgust, the halfling, sensing her negative attitude began to lash from side to side fiercely.

"He looks like Vegeta." Bulma drew back, an image of Vegeta danced before her eyes – the scowl on the child's face the same look she had seen on Vegeta's face a million times. A shiver slid down Bulma's spine as the boy began to wail again and Chichi quickly placed the boy on the medical counter. Blackness began to fill her vision, bursting like flowers as the cramps started up again. Her eyes closed and despite the pain welling up Bulma found herself thinking that sleep would be nice.

"What are you going to call him?" Chichi's voice washed over her and Bulma yawned then gasped as she forced her eyes opened and looked at the tiny, bloody halfling that Chichi was still tending to. Even though her friend couldn't see her Bulma shrugged and gasped again, a flood of names washed through her mind, but all of then were more then a little inappropriate for a child's name.

"I don't really care, Chichi. How about I let you choose the name?" Bulma closed her eyes again and was almost instantly asleep, her face still scrunching into pain every now and again as the post childbirth pain infiltrated her dreams. Chichi watched Bulma sadly, knowing that despite Bulma's hatred for Vegeta she would in time come to love the child – even Bulma must know that passing the sins of the father down t the child was silly, not to mention irrational.

"I think I'll name him Trunks, Bulma." Chichi continued to clean the child, talking to Bulma even though she knew the petite blue woman could no longer hear what she was saying. "That was your fathers middle name, wasn't it? I think Trunks Brief's will suit him…and hopefully will help you forget that this kid _is not_ his father!" Chichi finished swaddling the babe and turned to Bulma, knowing that the new mother probably needed even more care hen her child.

****

Frieza, Warlord of the Milky Way Galaxy, growled childishly as the surgeon who was nodding and taking notes, prodded him in a particularly sensitive area. The doctor's cold grey eyes assessed him warily, knowing that one wrong diagnosis could lead to his destruction – and he didn't want to shorten his life span any more then it already had been by the onset of several incurable diseases. Frieza growled again and shoved the doctor away from him in a most violent manner, standing up and deliberately swinging his muscled tail into the doddering old doctor.

"My Lord…Frieza," The doctor wheezed, desperately trying to talk despite having the breath knocked out of him. "You've made a most remarkable recovery!" The surgeon bowed and rattled off a few scientific terms that he hoped would both impress and placate the irate Ice-jin. Lord Frieza had never been the most polite man in the galaxy, but the doctor had never seen him as upset, dare he say obsessed, as he seemed to be with his current situation. Not that he would have said anything aloud of course; Lord Frieza was embarrassed enough that a powerless _slave_ had been able to almost kill him!

Frieza turned iridescent eyes on the old surgeon and laughed throatily. "Well said, Doctor." He ran hands up his chest, which was laced with the half-healed stab wounds that the woman had left him with. "I should hope that I'm recovering as your head is on the line and if I don't…" Frieza made a chopping gesture with his hands and cackled as the doctor blanched in horror – his wrinkled face turning a pale shade of green. Frieza floated over to a mirror and assessed his wounds, staring particularly hard at the scars that lacerated his midsection and crawled up into a half healed, but none-the-less vicious, slash at his throat. The doctor rubbed his hands together and coughed to gain his Lords attention.

"Lord Frieza, I must remind you that you will not be at full power until…"

"Silence!" Frieza hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously as he silenced the doctor with a mere glance and then turned and walked away, leaving the surgeon and stalking out with a snarl of naked fury on his face. It wasn't the doctor that had infuriated him – it was the ever-constant memory of what that blue haired witch had done to him! No one made a fool of Frieza, least of all some lowly human scum who should have been killed while on Earth! He would find that girl and then he would make her pay! He would invent punishments for her – each more painful and brutal then any his ancestors may have devised!

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon's smooth voice cut through his thoughts and forced Frieza to slow his pace until his green haired underling caught up with him. "Good news my Lord!" Zarbon scurried up behind Frieza and hastily bowed to him, his face glowing with the news he had. "We have located her ship, Sire! The woman's ship! It is in the asteroid fields of Delta Forte Five…"

"If you know where she is," Frieza said frostily, "Why isn't she back here begging me for mercy?"

The Icejin smiled coldly and began walking faster, his blistering pace forcing Zarbon to quicken his steps in order to keep up. Frieza took little notice of his second in command, his mind was once more racing with all the tortures he could inflict upon the foolish creature that had dared to make an attempt upon his life.

"Well Sire, we know where she is…but we don't know exactly where she is. It appears that she has rigged her ship with some kind of cloaking device." Frieza began to frown and at this unfavourable sign Zarbon hurriedly finished speaking. "We _were_ able to track her iron trail to the asteroids but it stopped there…" Zarbon was cut off as Frieza halted abruptly and the green haired pretty boy almost ran into him. Slowly, Frieza turned around and faced him, a distant look in his eyes.

"We will travel to Delta Forte Five and search for her, I will not tolerate failure in this venture! The girl is to be found, captured and brought to me unharmed! I have waited too long to exact my revenge upon her." Frieza growled and when Zarbon only stared at him he increased his growl to a ferocious rumble. "Set a course to Delta Forte Five, Zarbon! At once!" Frieza turned and angrily strode off, not bothering to wait for Zarbon to acknowledge his request or even for him to bow. His reptilian tail lashing angrily behind him, Frieza returned to his chambers and again allowed himself to sink into fantasies of what he could do to the girl once he was alone with her…

****

When Bulma finally woke up, it was to a strange feeling of numbness. The ship around her was eerily calm, yet she was certain that a loud noise had snatched her from slumber. She sat up straight on the bed and stared at her stomach which was infinitely smaller then it had been only hours before. The halfling child was resting in a small cot not far from the bed, however the tiny child was fast asleep and Bulma quickly dismissed it as the source of the noise. Her cold blue eyes lingered on the child – her child – and she stared at it with an almost clinical sense of interest.

The child looked almost nothing like Vegeta, which was something that Bulma was grateful for. He was fair skinned like herself and had inherited her father's peculiar shade of lavender hair. She couldn't remember what colour his eyes were, but she had a feeling that it didn't matter because all babies were born with neutral coloured eyes – even saiyans? She'd never seen a saiyan child but she was willing to bet that they were all born with the same beady black eyes. Had her child been born with black eyes? She didn't think so.

Bulma shrugged, it wasn't as if she cared about the wretched beast. She pulled herself into a sitting position and groaned at how wonderful it felt to be able to pull her knees to her chest – it felt glorious! Her back crackled as she arched her spine like a cat and closed her eyes in ecstasy, revelling in the freedom of movement she had now that she'd got rid of the child. Her muscles were sore, but when Bulma finally gathered enough courage to swing her legs off the bed and stand up she did so more easily then she'd imagined she would. Oh, she was a little wobbly on her feet but at least she hadn't toppled into an ungraceful pile on the floor!

A new coverall was neatly folded on one of the benches. It made of the same lifeless grey one as her old one, only much smaller so as to accommodate for the weight she'd lost. She quickly dressed and then moved to the child. She hovered over it for a few seconds before picking it up and carrying it awkwardly in front of her, trying to touch as little of it as possible.

"Stupid creature." Bulma growled as the child moved sleepily in her arms, opening its eyes a crack before closing them again. She sniffed in distaste before leaving the room, heading towards the main bridge where Chichi was undoubtedly standing watch. They were hidden deep within an asteroid field, their ship anchored to the side of one of the larger and more stable pieces of debris. Their ship was down to three percent fuel, which was not quite enough to re-launch their ship with. So they were literally stuck on a rock in the middle of space.

A horrible, grey, lifeless rock. They had rations a plenty and their ship's air supply was constantly filtered and re-circulated so they wouldn't suffocate. The bad news was that most of the ships electrical systems were solar fuelled, including the air filter, so they were really only waiting for their own deaths. There was one cryogenic emergency pod, but neither Bulma nor Chichi was willing to leave the other behind. Bulma was slightly tempted to put the child in to blast it away from her but the thought of Vegeta's child having a slim chance at survival while she was faced with death rankled considerably. If she was going to die then Vegeta's horrid little halfling was dying too.

Chichi paused what she was doing and looked up as Bulma came plodding in, the small baby held at arms length from her body as though it was poisonous and might somehow infect her. She glanced down at the screen she had been staring at, her face tight with worry and Bulma guessed that whatever it was she was looking at, it wasn't good. When the raven-haired ex-princess began speaking again her voice was high with fear and her hands constantly fluttered around her body, trembling slightly.

"Bulma…" Her voice tumbled from her mouth on a hysterical note and she closed it with a snap, taking a deep breath before she tried again. "Bulma, about fifteen minutes ago a fleet of ships appeared on the screen."

Bulma guessed what was coming but kept her mouth closed anyway.

"It's a whole fleet of Frieza's ships. I don't know how they tracked us down but they did." She buried her face in her hands, her body violently trembling. "What do we do?"

Bulma looked into Chichi's panicked eyes and resisted the urge to ask her how _she_ was supposed to know what to do. Instead she tried to look reassuring as she passed her his son and settled herself behind the main communication board, checking out how long she had before Frieza's ships reached them and how likely it was that they would be able to find them in the asteroid field. The ships that were approaching them on the screen were the giant clumsy battle cruisers that Frieza seemed to favour and inside of these cruisers were undoubtable more of the small vessels like the one Chichi and herself had commandeered.

"Well…" Bulma shrugged, swallowing the urge to laugh hysterically at their predicament. "We can't run from them Chichi. Even if we had enough fuel their ships are much faster then ours."

"So what do we do?" Chichi clutched the boy to her chest and he woke with an angry squalling cry.

"All we can do is stay here and hope they don't find us…" Bulma abruptly trailed off as yet more ships appeared on her radar, however these ships were coming from a completely different direction and were, however familiar, completely different to the type of ships Frieza used. A look must have passed over her face because Chichi was instantly behind her, pushing up against her as she tried to read the radar screen.

"Bulma what is it?" She croaked, terror squeezing her voice.

"Saiyans."

Chichi swayed as though Bulma had hit her physically. Her ebony eyes widened and she backed away, not stopping until she hit the far wall and even then she kept pushing as though expecting the wall to give way to her. Chichi opened and closed her mouth, horror drawing the blood from her pace leaving her looking pale and delicate.

Bulma shook her head and gave into the urge to laugh at their predicament. The laugh burbled from her throat and Bulma found that once she had started laughing she couldn't stop. Even when she felt tears beginning to well up she couldn't make herself stop. After everything she had done to get away from _them_ and all she had been through to secure her and Chichi's freedom they were going to be dragged back to a life of torture and slavery.

She felt Chichi's hand on her arm and distantly she could hear her child's piercing cries. "Bulma! Please stop laughing! You're scaring us!" Bulma's head drooped for a second and the laughter faded out altogether, but the tears didn't stop. They continued to fall, silently, unnoticed and hidden by her hair.

"I can't go back, Chi." Bulma's voice was soft, but so full of emotion that even if Chichi hadn't heard the words she would have known what was said. It wasn't fair, she didn't deserve something like this…she had come to far and done too much to have it all end with her in the hands of a madman. They were both madmen - Frieza and Vegeta. She didn't know which one of them she hated more; they were both as detestable as the other. However, she did know which one she feared the most, and it was Vegeta.

They were both as bad as each other, but she had spent more time with Vegeta and time had taught her that he was cruel in ways which made her skin crawl even now. It wasn't just the rape and torture, it was the emotional pain that she had endured with him. He liked to see her hurting, crying, and writhing in pain. One of his favourite games was to tell her that he'd had Chichi killed, another game was to pull out a random slave from the prison pens and threaten to kill them if Bulma didn't do as he wished.

"…Wouldn't it be safer to go with the Saiyans?"

Chichi's voice was interrupting her thoughts, forcing her to face the reality of her situation instead of dwelling in those horrible memories. She had never told Chichi about the things that Vegeta had done to her. She didn't want Chichi to know what Vegeta had made her do when she had finally given in to his threats…or to know how many people had died before she had given in.

"…You had his son, won't that mean something to them?" Chichi had dropped to her knees next to Bulma, desperation in her eyes. "Bulma, I can't just give in to Frieza again! Not to Frieza and his men." Something in Chichi's voice made Bulma wonder just what had been done to her in Frieza's prison camp. There was a horror in her face that made Bulma shiver – she didn't want to know what had been done to Chichi anymore then she wanted Chichi to know what had been done to her in the space of that night they had spent away from one another.

"Please Bulma," Chichi continued, her hand tightly gripping Bulma's shoulder. "Give into the saiyans before Frieza can get to us."

"Chichi…no!" Bulma shook her head, swallowing hard so she wouldn't cry again.

"You don't understand Bulma! They may have been cold and cruel but they were nothing compared to Frieza and his men…nothing!" Chichi choked on a sob as tears freely ran down her face. Her frail body was shivering with terror and the look on her face…the look was something that Bulma had never imagined to see again. It was the same look that Chichi had had after Goku had been killed and they had been forced to flee Earth.

"How can you say that when the saiyans killed your only child?" It was the only thing that Bulma could think of to say, and as far as defences went it was petty and desperate. She wanted to scream at Chichi and tell her that she was being selfish; that she didn't know what Vegeta had done to her! That she didn't know what Frieza had done! She couldn't go back! She couldn't…

"Because I'm still alive." Chichi's voice had returned to a normal tone of voice and she took her hand off Bulma's shoulder. "I'm alive and I'm thinking of myself! They saiyans treated me better then Frieza's men did and given a choice I'd rather be with the saiyans." The ebony haired woman shook the tears from her face and stood up with a flourish. "Besides my Goku was a Saiyan and…and…" She turned away and composed herself before turning back around to face Bulma. "I wont let Frieza take me Bulma! I wont!"

Bulma swallowed hard as Chichi spoke the same words she had just been thinking, only Chichi's great fear was Frieza and his men. She watched through her sky blue eyes as Chichi pulled herself together and abruptly turned her blazing eyes on Bulma.

"You _will_ surrender to the saiyans, Bulma." She strode forward and loomed over the petite woman. "Because if you don't Bulma, I'll kill myself. I'd rather _die_ then go back to Frieza." Their eyes clashed and Bulma felt her own fear receding. She wouldn't loose her only friend. Even if it meant they had to return to the saiyans, she wouldn't loose Chichi.

"Okay." Bulma calmly turned to the communication board and began to open a COM link with the saiyans ship. A child's wail pieced the silence, and both the women looked at the small boy that Chichi was clutching in her arms. Bulma clenched her teeth and frowned at the unpleasant thought that it was _this child_ that might end up saving them from the saiyans wrath.

****

A/N – Let me know what you think of this chapter. I've made some pretty big character changes and these are going to become even more apparent in the next chapter of this fic. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ and I get no money for doing this…or do I? Bwa ha ha ha! sigh God, I'm lame._

A/N – IMPORTANT! This chapter begins a bit **before** the previous chapter ends…so don't get all confused and bitch when you realise things aren't running perfectly congruent from the ending of the last chapter. You'd think I wouldn't have to tell people, but I've discovered that some people just don't seem to be able to figure things out for themselves!

**This took ages to get out because my 4 year old siamese Ramses died from a rare feline Luekemia strand. cries I loved him so so much - I was too distrought to do anything for ages after his passing. One moment he was fine...then he was in the hopsital and before I knew it he'd died. Thankfully he died in his sleep and no in pain. I'll miss my baby...This chapter is dedicated in his memory.**

I also met Sean Schemmel about a week ago - just before my baby cat died. He's the voice actor for Goku and is a really nce guy. I got stuff signed

* * *

Raditz had been avoiding his prince for several days now – ever since the other remaining saiyans had voted and decided that Vegeta's latest insanity was going a little too far. Their prince had instructed them to violate Frieza's territory in pursuit of the same stupid woman who had _somehow_ managed to escape them over eight months ago, and he hadn't given any of them so much as an explanation for why he was suddenly so desperate to get the human woman back. Raditz didn't doubt that Vegeta had a good reason; however trying to tell that to a disgruntled rabble of saiyans was easier said them done. So he'd opted to track down Vegeta and ask him for an explanation that he use to placate the men with – something that was going to be far harder to do then it sounded.

Vegeta demanded complete respect from his men, and if he so much as caught a whiff of mutiny in the air he was likely to challenge each and every man on board until he was satisfied his pride and his honour was still intact. That was what Raditz was frightened of…he was the messenger and quite often it was messenger who bore the brunt of Vegeta's rage. So, he was trying to find a tactful way of approaching Vegeta and thus increase his chances of living to see another day.

The low level saiyan muttered under his breath as he sat in the second in command seat on the bridge – until recently he had been designated the position of chief of security, but a run in between Vegeta and his old first officer had ended in yet another death and Raditz had found himself being yanked up the ladder of command and stowed safely in the vacated position. The ship was in a quiet uproar and he was doing his utmost best to try and placate everybody at once…and the only way he could do that was to convince the prince to explain his actions to the other members of the ship.

"Sir," one of the officers on the command bridge drew his attention to the screen in front of him. "We're picking up the trail of what appears to be one of the smaller scout ships from Frieza's fleet."

"Is the ship alone?" Raditz frowned – it was unusual for a small scout ship to be alone in space. Usually they were deployed in small groups or with one of the larger ships.

"There is no indication of any other ships within range of our sensors." The officer typed in a few other commands into his console and slowly shook his head. "There is nothing besides this one ship in the area." The officer paused as he read the report. "The particles being emitted would suggest the ship has only just come out of a unusually long hyper jump and that they're running low on fuel…possibly by this stage they have completely run out."

Raditz nodded to himself and switched on the inter-ship COM. "Prince Vegeta, your presence is requested on the bridge." He switched it off and waited patiently, unsure himself how to proceed with this situation, it certainly was strange for such a small ship to be so far out by itself. In fact it was downright suspicious. His immediate thoughts were that it was wither a trap or it was simply a scout ship which had somehow suffered a technical problem and had miscalculated a hyper jump – similar problems had been encountered in the saiyan designed ships early in their productions so it was likely that something like that maybe have also been occurring with Frieza's ships. Of course there might be a completely different reason why the small ship was this far out in space alone. A reason that had something to do with Vegeta's abrupt orders for them to change course and head in this direction.

The bridge door opened with a hissing sound and all personnel immediately stood and lowered their heads respectfully as Prince Vegeta swung into the room, his black eyes flashing as they swept over everyone and zeroed in on Raditz.

"What was so important you had to interrupt me?" The prince strutted over to the captain's chair and sank into it, watching with amusement as the other saiyans tried to look themselves busy so as not to draw attention to themselves.

"A lone scout ship has been spotted…"

"And?" Vegeta frowned and lent forward, a scowl settling on his face. "Why exactly was this a cause for me being called to the bridge?"

"It's one of Frieza's ships, Sir. A smaller scout, one which should by all rights be with a mother ship of some sorts." Raditz sat down in his own seat and motioned for the officer who had made the discovery to show his findings on the view screen. "As you can see, my liege, there are no other ships within range..." He drifted silent as he realised Vegeta was no longer paying attention to him. "Sir?" He prompted, but to no end.

Vegeta had frozen, he radiated tension and his entire being was focused on something that Raditz could neither see nor understand. It was as though Vegeta was listening to voices he couldn't hear or as though his thoughts were abruptly a million miles away. Vegeta drew in a deep breath and released it in a stark hiss from his throat as he blinked rapidly and leant forward even further, gripping his chairs arm rests which white knuckles. He closed his eyes and shook his head, blinking back to reality.

"It's her." He muttered, loud enough so that only Raditz could hear. Vegeta looked up sharply, scowling as he realised that everyone present had noted his strange behaviour. "I share a bond with the human female." He grated out in explanation, speaking as though the words were being forced from him. "I can…feel her in my head when she is close to me," The prince smiled nastily, "and she's very _very_ close."

Raditz nodded to himself, feeling tension melt away from him as he realised Vegeta had just inadvertently given him the explanation he needed to calm the men and their fears for their prince. He could tell them now that Vegeta wasn't mad; he was just bonded. Most of the saiyan men on board knew what it was to be bonded – their knowledge coming from stories and history and the many family lessons that they had been taught as children. Bonds were almost impossible to break and the men would undoubtedly see it as an acceptable reason for Vegeta taking them into Frieza's territory – after all, a saiyan who bonded and was torn from his mate was a sad sight indeed.

"Set an intercept course for the scout ship, Raditz." Vegeta barked as he leant back in his chair and smiled indulgently. Raditz could almost read Vegeta's thoughts; that the woman, the human woman, was close at hand and closer still to recapture. "Use hyperspace if you can. I want to get to that ship fast."

"It shouldn't take long sir, sensors show that the ship isn't travelling through space." The navigation officer typed a few more commands and then paused. "The trail leads right up to an asteroid field in the next quadrant over."

"Well, then…set a course." Vegeta growled, his anticipation at finding the blue haired woman reaching its height. Raditz guessed that Vegeta was beyond caring about what the consequences might be for trespassing on Frieza's territory; all he wanted was his woman back. He watched them with keen coal-black eyes as the navigation officer typed in the destination and pressed the engage button for their leap into hyperspace.

The engines of the ship hummed loudly into action as the hyper drive was engaged and the ship was propelled forward. The stars in the view screen stretched into a single point and for a brief moment Raditz and the other bridge crew were face to face with an event horizon, then the stars fractured apart and distanced themselves as they settled back into normal space travel and the incredibly loud hum from the drive slowly shut itself down with many groans and creaks; their ship, although unscathed from their previous battled with Frieza's army, was of an older model and the metal was slowly warping from the over-use of the hyper drive. The latest estimates had shown that the ship had less then twenty hyper-jumps left before the metal would rupture completely.

Raditz found his thoughts being torn away from the ship as he realised that the view screen was showing them a beautiful but stark asteroid field that stretched an incredible distance. The asteroid field was actually part of a huge belt that was orbiting a twin-star system, obviously fragments of all the planets that had once circles around the suns until some disaster had shattered them all into these grey lifeless chunks of rock – spinning silently through space. Their ships had slowed to a stop near one side of the belt, allowing them an uninterrupted view not only of how far the belt stretched but also of how thick it was.

"It's beautiful." Raditz murmured out loud, forgetting himself as he watched the asteroids perform a silent ballet.

"Incredibly beautiful." Vegeta agreed, surprising Raditz. They sat there with the bridge crew and watched the scene in silence while the science officer ran a scanning test to search for the ship.

"The magnetic interference from the twin stars is jamming a lot of our instruments, it's hard to get a reading." The science officer frowned and his tail thrashed. "Perhaps if I…"

The communication channel bleeped without warning and instantly the officer fell silence and there was silence in the command bridge of the saiyan battle cruiser. Ten pairs of saiyan eyes all zeroed in on the command desk at the same time, each of the beings behind the eyes wondering who in the hell was trying to contact them on an open channel in the middle of unclaimed space. Was it the mysterious scout ship or something more sinister? Vegeta, who was poised on the captain's chair, slowly smiled as he felt a flicker through the bond – _she_ was close. Very close. He motioned for the communications officer to open the channel and settled himself back in his chair, eager to see whom the caller was.

The first thing he saw when the channel was opened and the view screen flickered to a new scene was the most amazing pair of blue eyes he had ever encountered in any of his missions across the universe. The spectacular eyes were set in a face that had taunted him in his dreams for far too long now, a face that was twisted in an unhappy expression – the beautiful eyes burning with fear and hatred as they rested on him and instantly iced over.

"Bulma." Vegeta growled out her name with far more reverence then the horrid little witch deserved, but he couldn't seem to control himself when it came to the woman. He needed to own her and to possess her! She had to be his. The saiyan prince shook his head slightly to dispel the thoughts running through it; instead he focused on her properly and watched with amusement as the beautiful creature struggled to recover her wits. She was clearly in a state of panic and speaking to him wasn't something that she wanted to do, which led him to the next questions; who had made her contact him?

"Prince Vegeta." She squeezed the words of greeting out through lips that Vegeta could vividly remember kissing. He could remember how soft they'd felt beneath his own lips, how they'd trembled with fear every time he'd looked in her direction…Gods, he could even remember how they'd tasted. He felt himself begin smirking as the memories, memories that he'd refused to think of for driving himself insane, swirled to the surface. The smirk widened until he was almost _smiling_, and it wasn't a nice smile; the undercurrents of evil were enough for the saiyans around him to away slightly. They'd seen that smile a on his face every single time he'd killed a member of the crew – the same cold smile.

"I…" Bulma started to speak and then stopped. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, apparently collecting herself. "I want to come back to you." She stated it flatly, without any emotion at all. Vegeta frowned lightly at this – her attitude would not do at all. He wanted to see her beg him to take her back; he wanted to hear her _plead_.

"What makes you think I want you back?" Vegeta leant back in his chair, pleased with how frightened the woman was of him and intrigued by her current peril – he wasn't surprised by her disgruntled behaviour in the least, although she would have to be taught a lesson in respect when he had her back again.

"Oh, I don't know." Her blue eyes were still frosty when they met his black ones, and Vegeta felt himself running up against a wall of resolve when he tried to delve through the bond. "I suppose the fact that you followed me all the way out here had something to do with me thinking that." She smiled slightly and the note of sarcasm in her voice wasn't wasted on Vegeta, "To be honest I don't want to come back, but I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place and you're the better choice."

"I'm the better choice, am I?" Vegeta leaned forward and flashed her a brilliant smile, his mind instantly putting together his strange dreams about Bulma and Frieza, the scout ship Bulma was in and her presence in the Frieza's territory. "I'm _flattered_." He knew he shouldn't be baiting her when she was finally returning to him, but he couldn't resist it. It was only with iron strength of will that he was able to stop himself from laughing with the brilliance of the situation; for months he had trekked through space trying to find, of all things, a human woman who had managed to escape him, and now fate was delivering her straight to him.

"Flattered?" Her voice rose in pitch and her teeth clenched. "You think I want to come back to you after what you did?" Bulma practically spat at him as she spoke again, her face contorting as anger shot through her at his audacity. "I'd rather _die _then go back to you…" She seemed about to scream more at him but she was abruptly yanked back from the screen and an attractive black haired woman who Vegeta could dimly remember being identified as Raditz's brother's mate assumed a position in front of the screen. Her name eluded him, but he could remember that she had had a horrible half-breed brat that had had to be disposed of – the child had insulted all of them by challenging them.

"We're _stuck_ in this field, prince Vegeta." Her tone was pleasant and she smiled at him slightly, ignoring the vicious frown he sent at her for replacing Bulma. "We have next to no power and unfortunately we have a whole fleet of Frieza's ships waiting for us on the other side of this field." Her smile flickered briefly. "We stole this ship."

"So I gathered." Vegeta muttered dryly to her, wanting to see Bulma again but aware that he was causing her…distress. The news that there was an entire fleet of Frieza's ships nearby was disturbing news to say the least, but then if their instruments were being jammed by the magnetic field of the asteroids then it was likely that Frieza's were as well, so he wasn't too concerned about them being spotted and ambushed. Not that Frieza would ambush them; he was far too cocky to do that.

"The point is that you're going to have to work out a way for us to get across to your ship, we don't have much time left before they reach us." Chichi looked at Vegeta expectantly, and then sighed when he didn't so much as blink at this news. "Can't your sensors read their ships presence? They're practically on top of us!"

Vegeta glanced at his navigation officer who glanced at the panel in front of him and shook his head. "We're not reading anything because of the magnetic field."

The black haired woman scowled. "Well we can sense them perfectly and we have one of Frieza's ships, so I'm guessing he can sense both us and you."

"Dammit!" The navigation officer cursed instantly began to run more tests and another of his officers raised their shields and armed the ship's lasers.

Vegeta swallowed but remained calm. Frieza wouldn't simply attack them out of the blue and blast them away. He'd want to catch them and make them pay for resisting his Empire. He'd want to torture them. "If Frieza is getting closer to you, then why don't you beam across?" He frowned at the stupid woman on the screen. "Why do _we _have to work out a way to help you?"

"We don't have enough power." She smiled condescendingly at him. "I'd have thought that a big smart saiyan like yourself would have figured that out. Transporter beams use a lot of energy up – and we have next to none."

It was all Vegeta could do not to growl out loud at the sarcasm in the woman's voice, instead he gritted his teeth and turned to confer with Raditz, hoping that this horrible woman's influence hadn't rubbed off on Bulma, he'd liked how compliant she'd been when he'd kept her on board with him last time. It had taken her a little time to learn her place, but eventually she'd learnt who was boss…

* * *

Bulma glared at Trunks who was wriggling in her arms as she stood to one side and watched as Chichi dealt with Vegeta. She hadn't been happy when Chichi had dragged her away, but to be honest it had been hard talking to Vegeta. Her mind had just frozen – _snap!_ – and she'd been unable to think clearly let alone remember what it was she was supposed to be telling him. Her brain had just kept telling her to run away, to hide and hide and wait until he'd gone away again. Now that she didn't have his eyes pinned on her she was able to think clearly again.

She was impressed with how Chichi was speaking to Vegeta – but then Chichi hadn't been forced to do revolting acts to the man. She hadn't watched as he'd killed people just to make her suffer all the more. She didn't know how Chichi could be so calm, so normal and so…well…so much like the _old_ Chichi. She wasn't afraid of Vegeta in the least – she spoke to him in the same way she'd spoken to Bulma earlier – like she'd had enough of the entire situation they were in.

"I want to speak to Bulma again." The prince's voice jarred Bulma and she slowly slunk back into view, forgetting to keep the baby out of the view screen as she had planned to do earlier. She hadn't wanted him to know that he'd impregnated her with a filthy piece of himself.

"Yes?" She scowled down at the child, refusing to meet Vegeta's eyes. When Chichi lifted the baby from her arms and held it against her she felt a little wriggle of disgust worm through her – _how could Chichi hold it so close to her? It was _his_ child!_

"Raditz is going to lock our transporter beam onto your ship, and beam the entire thing into our docking bay. Our sensors can't pick up your individual life signs because of the magnetism, but we have been able to lock in on your ship." Vegeta's voice sounded distracted and when she snuck a quick peek at him through her hair she was somewhat amused to find his attention riveted on the tiny baby Chichi was holding. "We'll beam you able as soon as we get a clear lock on you…" He paused. "What is that…thing?"

"Never you mind." Chichi snapped, quickly shutting off the COM and striding to Bulma's side. "What on Earth is wrong Bulma?" She demanded, frowning at her. "I've never seen you lose it like that!" Chichi quickly switched her frown off and put a concerned arm around Bulma and pushed her down onto a seat. She tried to pass Trunks down to her and frowned when Bulma made no move to take the sniffling child.

"I just…" Bulma shook her head and tried to summon a smile. "It's nothing really; it's just that things are moving so fast Chi. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster; we go up and down and round and round but we always seem to end up back where we started." Her voice slightly cracked at the end and it was all Bulma could do to keep all the hate and blame from spewing forth at Chichi. There was a little voice inside that was screaming at how this was all Chichi's fault! She was forcing her to go back to Vegeta – her own personal nightmare.

"I know the feeling." Chichi patted her shoulder; unaware of the less then charitable thoughts Bulma was having about her. "I felt the same way when I lost my Gohan. It's hard but you just have to accept your fate because wether you like it or not there's nothing you can do about it."

"I shouldn't have to accept horrible things as my fate! It isn't fair!" The tiny blue haired girl clenched a fist and glared at the newborn who was sleepily sucking on a fist. "I shouldn't have to be going back to that monster and I shouldn't have to have this wretched creature either!" She gestured at the baby. "None of this is fair…"

She would have ranted more – hell she would have ranted all night if given the chance – but at that moment the ship vibrated loudly and a scraping sound reverberated through the command room. Chichi screamed and held the baby close to her, the baby opened its tiny eyes and began to wail loudly and Bulma simply sat stock still, her stomach plummeting as she turned her head and glanced out the viewing window and saw a grey bulk head instead of the usual void of stars. They had been transported already…another unexpectedly quick drop on the whole '_roller coaster of fate'_. She smiled bitterly, unhappily wondering how long it would be before _they_ came for her, and unconsciously remembering the first time she'd been torn away from Chichi and forced to meet with the prince…

* * *

_"The Prince has asked that you be taken to his room."_

_The saiyan had heaved Bulma to her feet and had torn her away forma a screaming Chichi – she'd tried to hold on to one of Chichi's hands, she hadn't wanted to leave her friend in this horrible state. Gohan was dead…Goku's precious little boy was dead and now they were going to take her away from Chichi too. She didn't want to meet the fable prince Vegeta; she just wanted to comfort Chichi._

_"What does the Prince want with me?" She'd asked the smirking guard who had looked her from head to toe and laughed. The very sexual look he'd given her should have warned her what was to come, but although she'd heard things – horrible things - she hadn't understood quite what it meant._

_"I should think that would be fairly obvious even to a weakling human such as yourself." The guard had stopped in the hallway and had shoved her against a wall, leering over her body and enjoying the look on her face. "Prince Vegeta has been with out female company for quite a long time now, he has needs that apparently you can fill." The saiyan had burst into rough, barking laughter when he had seen Bulma's face twist into fear. He'd pulled her away from the wall and had forced her too keep walking, all the time chortling as he'd added; "Don't worry human, most woman don't please the Prince for long. You wont last more then a few days with him, then maybe he'll give you to us…"_

* * *

Bulma snapped out of her trance as the door to the scout opened with a clang and she heard the thump of boots heading in their direction. Her heart sped up and blood rushed in her ears as she waited for Vegeta to walk in the room…but he didn't come. Instead two saiyans whom Bulma couldn't remember ever seeing before entered, arrogantly staring at them both before turning and conferring with each other in quiet voices. Finally one of them stepped forward and addressed them, his emotionless black eyes sliding from Chichi to her and back again.

"His royal highness the Prince Vegeta has asked that you," He gestured to Bulma. "Be taken to one of his private receiving rooms, and you." This time he gestured at Chichi and the child she was holding. "Be taken to a lodging room. He shall deal with you when he is finished with Bulma." The saiyan stared at the child for a moment longer, his eyes zeroing in on the tiny brown tail which could just been seen poking through the blanket. "Who's child is this?" His voice was surprisingly gentle as he asked and took a step forward to get abetter look.

Chichi drew back slightly, her brow beading with sweat at being faced with two huge saiyans. "B…Bulma's." She stuttered, swallowing and quickly handing the child to Bulma who had no choice but to take it this time. The saiyan nodded and gestured for them both to stand and led the way out of the ship while his friend walked behind them – most likely making sure they didn't try to cut and run, although Bulma didn't see any point in that. Where would they go? What would be the point in running when they'd only get cornered and punished for being disobedient? She shivered as she realised she was already thinking in the same way as the last time she'd been on board this ship.

They reached Chichi's room first, and they barely had time for a hug before the second saiyan took hold of Chichi and almost dragged her into the room, shutting the door firmly and cutting Bulma off from her friend. It took longer to get to the private receiving room – they had to catch a lift of some sort and then walk down another two hallways before they finally stood before an ornate door with the symbol of Vegeta emblazoned on it. She shivered as she stared at it, and for the first time since his birth she held the baby – Trunks – close to her.

The saiyan guard scanned his hand on a pad beside the door – _upgraded security_ – Bulma noted, and the door swung open. The guard motioned for her to walk in but Bulma's legs had turned to jelly. Inside this room was a man who hadn't just broken her – he'd gone so far beyond breaking point that she was still in pieces from what he'd done to her. Walking through that door and allowing him to tear her to pieces again wasn't something she wanted to do…but what choice did she have?

Sighing, she stepped forward and swallowed hard as the door swished closed behind her – this time shutting the guard away from her. She stood in the room for a moment and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting before she even bothered to look around – she knew he was in here too. She could feel his energy vibrating in the room; pulsing like it was a live thing. Slowly she scanned the room and swallowed hard when she caught site of his outline against one of the windows. He was watching her – she could just see the glint of his eyes as he watched her stand shivering before him.

"Welcome back." He murmured as he stepped forward into a pool of light letting the soft glow wash over his features. He was watching her with an almost hungry look on his face and Bulma felt her legs waver under her as the full force of his personality hit her and she felt those hungry _hungry_ eyes bore into her – devouring her from the outside in. For several minutes they stared at each other until Bulma, sick of the silence, finally stepped forward and forced her mouth to form words.

"This…_thing_…is yours." She held the baby out and tried to focus on just breathing properly as the prince advanced on her, his eyes finally leaving her face and focusing on the tiny baby. Vegeta was smiling his dangerous half-smile that made Bulma think of horrible things as he walked closer to his, all the time watching the baby which was sleeping in her arms. When he was within touching distance of her he stopped and reached out a hand to touch the tiny brown tail that had wound itself around Bulma's wrist without her even noticing.

"He looks strong." Vegeta muttered gruffly, distracted from Bulma most effectively as he unwound the child's tail and lifted him from Bulma's grasp. He stared at the boy for some time until a smirk slid onto his face, and then strode to a wall panel and opened a COM link and barked orders at whoever was on the other line – speaking in saiyanish. Within a moment the door to the room had opened and the same saiyan guard who had walked Bulma to her room rushed in and took the child from Vegeta, bowing and muttering things to the prince in saiyan.

"What are you doing?" Bulma lunged after her child without thinking about what she was doing and whimpered when she found herself locked in Vegeta's arms. He'd moved so fast she hadn't even seen a blur of movement – she'd forgotten he could do that; but then she'd forgotten a lot of things about him.

"He is getting his power level tested woman - that is all." Vegeta slid his hands down her body, enjoying the feel of her small body trembling from his touch. "Besides, I think you and I need to spend a little more quality time together." The door to the room slid shut again and the crushing silence pressed in on them again.

"No...!" Bulma gasped as Vegeta squeezed her waist roughly and pulled her back into contact with his muscle hardened chest. She tried to hold the tears welling up inside of her to no avail – they slowly slid down her cheeks spurred on by fear. "Please Vegeta…you have me back again. You don't need to do this now…please…" Her voice cracked as the terror continued to well up inside of. She'd had nightmares about being back in Vegeta's arms but she'd never actually thought she would end back up in them again; she'd worked so hard to get free…

"Oh, but I want to do this." Vegeta's hands slid back up her body, briefly cupping her full round breasts and then very slowly turning her around to face him, all the time keeping her trapped in his arms. He grinned as he saw the fear in her eyes and the tears glistening on her cheeks; very carefully he raised a hand and traced one of the wet trails, touching her gently as though he was frightened of hurting her - creating the illusion that he would take care of her when he would likely do the very opposite. He would break her again and then he would make sure she stayed broken.

"You shouldn't have left me, Bulma." The threat was obvious in his voice as the saiyan prince leant in close and breathed in the scent of her hair – hating himself for his weakness and hating her for making him weak. The urge to destroy the source of his inner conflict was strong, but stronger still was the urge to make her his again. His body was tingling from the mere thought of getting her back into bed again, slowly he reached up and took hold of the zip at the top of her coverall and pulled it down – exposing the beautiful body he remembered. A body that was different and yet the same...the light made it hard to see but he was certain there was something different about her…

"Kami…" Bulma breathed raggedly, terrified beyond belief as he stripped her of her clothes. She stood trembling – not knowing wether he was going to beat her, fuck her or force her to perform a sexual act for his pleasure. She didn't want this to be happening. _It couldn't be happening!_ Deliberately Vegeta leant close and bit her neck…

"No!" Abruptly she tore herself out of his grasp and bared her teeth at him. "Leave me alone!" She held a hand up to her neck, her trembling increasing dramatically at Vegeta's inadvertent reminded or what Frieza had done to her.

"Leave you alone?" Vegeta looked taken aback. He glanced down at his hands that were frozen in the air as though he was still holding her and then he very slowly lowered them and blinked as though waking from a dream. "Leave…_you alone_?" His voice deepened and unexpectedly he tossed his head back and howled with laughter. "It is good to see you still have _some_ spirit left in you - remember all the fun we used to have before you learnt your place?" The saiyan grinned at her. "I will look forward to making you _beg_ me to fuck you again."

"Fuck you." Bulma spat at him, covering herself as best she could, glaring daggers at him through icy blue eyes. She would never beg him for anything. Never!

"You will, _you will_." Vegeta grinned, stalking forward in a blur and quickly catching her to him. "I was going to be gentle with you, considering how long we've been apart." His voice roughened to a deep sexual growl and Bulma struggled in his arms, remembering that tone of voice only too well. "Now though it looks like I might have to remind you just who the boss is…" He released her and chuckled when she staggered back and collapsed onto the floor.

She glared up at him like an angry cat, hating him with every fibre of her being. "Just get on with it." She hissed, quickly climbing to her feet and drawing in a deep breath. If she couldn't fight him then she sure as hell wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her squirm before him.

"As you wish." Vegeta approached her again, his tail lashing through the air with excitement. He quickly took her into his arms again, wound a hand into her hair and jerked her head backwards and then, before Bulma could do or say anything, he did something that she hadn't expected:

He kissed her.

* * *

_A/N – What? Me? Bats her eyelashes innocently would I leave you with a cliff-hanger? laughs_

_**In memory of Ramses - the best cat in the world and sorely missed. RIP little man, I'll see you at the rainbow bridge one day!**_


End file.
